Tip of the forest
by Miaowing Kat
Summary: Dragged off to a party, Vegeta just wants to be left alone. But he's caught the attention of a little girl...


A completely pointless exercise. Practice writing so I don't forget how. –

She spotted the lone figure that sat silently on the grass, his back against an old tree and arms defiantly crossed. How odd. There were all these people and all this food, yet he didn't seem to want to join in. Maybe he was sick? Intrigued by this mysterious man, she smiled and slowly walked over to him, her eyes locked onto his hair. 

'Hello Mister Vegeta.'

He didn't seem to notice.

'Are you having fun?'

He smirked, and turned his eyes to hers, but he still didn't say anything. Not put off, she tried again.

'Is your hair real?' 

'A mere child questions the Prince of all Saiyans about the authenticity of his hair...'

She tilted her head, trying to make sense of the remark and failing. 

'How come you have so much?'

'How am I supposed to know?' 

She thought for a while, and fingered her own blond hair.

'Did a big wind make it all spiky?'

'No.' He snapped.

She stared at the forest of spikes in awe. They seemed so unreal, and there was something about them…

'Can I please touch it Mister Vegeta?'

He sighed. What was so interesting about his hair? He thought about the little girl that stood eagerly beside him. Maybe if he let her touch his hair, she would go away?

'Fine. Knock yourself out kid.'

She grinned and stretched her arm out. Her fingers just touched the tips. She carefully leant forward, so that she could see what she was touching. A large mass of black spines greeted her, and she suddenly felt the desire to give it a closer examination. 

'What are you doing kid?' He demanded as he tried it vain to see what was taking so long.

'I'm smelling your hair.' She said softly, still engrossed in what she was doing.

'Who gave you permission to smell my hair!' He barked, making her jump.

She backed away from the angry man and his harsh voice. 

'I… I'm sor-ry… Mister Vegeta…'

She wiped away a tear with the back of her hand, but she could feel more coming. Why did he have to be so scary?

Vegeta sighed in frustration. Why him? Why did she pick him to bother? However, he must act quickly. He knew what kind of row he would receive for making a little girl cry.

'Kid?'

She looked up and sniffed.

'Stop crying. You don't want to be a baby, do you?'

She shook her head, trying desperately to stop. He still looked down on her but the scowl he wore was fading. She gave one last sniff and blinked, rubbing her eyes and brushing her cheeks. She tried to smile.

'Good, kid.'

She grinned at the small praise and clapped her hands in delight. She wasn't a baby!

'Why are you sitting all by yourself Mister Vegeta?' She asked cautiously, remembering the other reason she had wandered over for.

'Because I like it here.'

'Uhm…' - She pondered over this for a while in her head. 

'But, why?'

Argh, why could she not understand?

'Because I do not want to have to talk to people okay!?'

He surprised himself with his small outburst, and prayed that the child wouldn't start crying again. He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that she would just give up and go away.

However, she just blinked.

'Mister Vegeta, why don't you like talking to people?'

He opened his eyes again in annoyance.

'Because I just don't.'

'You are talking to me.'

'Only because you keep asking me pointless questions.'

She scratched her head. Pointless questions?

'So… you don't like talking to me?' She asked quietly, her large eyes staring at the grass at her feet.

'Do you not have friends you can talk to?'

She nodded her head happily.

'Yes. But I like talking to you.'

Vegeta decided to shrug it off. If he stopped answering her questions, perhaps she would give up and go babble away to her own father.

'You're Trunks' daddy huh?'

He gave a simple nod.

'Where is he?'

Vegeta suddenly realised that he had no idea where his son was but thought little of it. How was he supposed to know where the boy was? It was the woman's problem.

'He's playing with the son of Kakkarot.' 

'What's Kakkarot?'

'Do you not understand anything?' 

'I understand lots of stuff. I'm almost four!' She said, slightly hurt and confused by his tone.

'Wow.' He said, sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

However, this was lost on the almost four year old.

'What's Kakkarot?' She said, daring to ask the cranky man twice.

Vegeta pointed behind him at where Goku was sitting happily at a large table, stuffing cream cakes into his mouth. 

'His name is Goku Mister Vegeta.'

Vegeta clenched his fist. He made a mental note to pound Krillin until he learned to hold onto his daughter.

'It's a… nickname.' 

'May I call him Kakkarot Mister Vegeta?' 

'Do whatever you wish.' He said, hoping that she would finally leave him in peace. 

'Do you like Kakkarot?'

Argh! What was with all the questions!? He didn't want an interrogation! He just wanted to sit by himself and be left alone. Was it too much to expect? Of course it was. Being dragged to a party, what did he think would happen?

'Yes.' He said, hoping she would be satisfied.

This puzzled her. Whenever she had seen Mister Vegeta, he always seemed to be angry at Mister Goku. But then again, Mister Vegeta never seemed that happy with anyone. She took a deep breath.

'I think you're lying Mister Vegeta.'

She froze, hoping she wouldn't receive a smack for being cheeky.

'What makes you think that then?' He asked, slightly amused.

'You don't like people. And you're always angry.'

'Is that so?' He said, daring her to reveal all.

'Well… Most of the time.'

'Only when people are fools.'

'Oh.' She said, clearly having no idea what he was talking about.

'Marron!'

He watched her look up in surprise as Krillin ushered her into his arms. 

'Why must you be so incompetent at looking after your daughter?' 

'Jeez Vegeta, she just wanted to talk to you. Can't think why.'

Vegeta just ignored the remark and watched him walk off. Marron sat happily in his arms, turning herself round so that she could see him. A small hand waved goodbye as she grinned. 

He smirked and stuck his tongue out.

-

*shrugs* what else to say?


End file.
